Diario de una shinigami
by SxJxR
Summary: Rukia tiene un diaro, que se llama Chappy. xD Que mejor nombre para su confidente Donde le cuenta como han sido sus vidad en los ultimos meses. Entren y lean. Por favor!


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. (Si lo fuera habría mucho IchiRuki y Orihime no diría Kurosaki-kun cada dos segundos)

Aclaro esto, tengo que decir que este es primer fic, asi que espero que no me haya salido tan mal

Respeto a todas la chicos y chicas que hacen fics realmente buenos, yo solo trato de divertirme un poco y ver que es lo que pasa, en serio los respeto y admiro mucho!!

No creo que haya conti, pero veremos…

Espero que les guste esta primera historia

Bueno aquí vamos...

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo querido Chappy,

Dirás que por que ahora vengo a verte después de tanto tiempo pero todo es por culpa del estúpido de Ichigo _¡¡¡no me deja hacer nada!!!_ y estoy muy aburrida así que te contare lo que ha pasado en mi vida los últimos meses, espero no aburrirte a ti también

Sabes me trata como una invalida no me deja salir de su cuarto _¡¡¡esto es un secuestro!!!_ pero esta bien… solo por él lo paso, trata de cuidarme y lo comprendo, pero, tan solo voy a tener un bebé que tan malo puede ser eso.

Aunque se que le preocupa, él es un humano y yo una shinigami, nuestra relación estaba prohibida desde un principio pero… aun así no lo pudimos evitar

Pero los de SS tienen la culpa porque, después de la batalla con Aizen, me dieron la instrucción que me quedara en el mundo humano indefinidamente, ¿¿¿tu que opinas Chappy??? _¡¡¡Eso fue una trampa!!! ¡¡¡ Como esperaban que no pasara nada!!!_

Y también fue culpa del estúpido de Ichigo sus hormonas después de los 16 estaban como locas, bueno no lo puedo culpar es algo normal en los humanos, pero _¡¡¡por que conmigo las tenia que calmar!!! _

Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil pasando mi niñez en rukongai, después tratando de entrar en l academia, mi adopción por la familia Kuchiki, tratar de superarme para agradar aunque sea un poco a Nii-sama, mi _"no acatamiento"_ a las leyes cuando le di mis poderes de shinigami a Ichigo, la batalla contra Aizen y cuando creí que mi vida se estaba estabilizando llegan las hormonas de Ichigo

No se en que momento me enamore como un estúpida de él, por eso digo que la SS tuvo la culpa por regresarme a vivir con él… Esta bien Chappy yo tengo algo de culpa también por que no me fui a vivir con Urahara preguntas pues… _No!!!!,_ estar con Ichigo y su familia es de lo mas divertido y bueno… no quería estar lejos de él, yo sabia que el me atraía de una forma que no es posible para alguien como yo, pero… como no enamorarme de él si estar con el tan gritón, neurótico, siempre estamos peleando e insultándonos realmente no se como paso pero aquí me tienes a mi Kuchiki Rukia enamorada del estúpido shinigami sustituto

De una cosa estoy completamente segura en el momento es que nos besamos por primera vez fue… lo mas impactante que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida, sabes el no me lo dijo pero podría apostar fue su primer beso fue conmigo, lo se por que estaba sumamente nervioso, pero la verdad fue muy delicioso, dirás que soy una loca pero así fue. En ese momento sabia que había un antes y un después ya no podría volver a la SS y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero sabes Chappy no me arrepiento de nada y aunque sabíamos que nuestra relación estaba prohibida no nos importo bueno… no en ese momento

Sabes nunca se me podrá olvidar la cara de Ichigo cuando le dije lo del bebé, sabía que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero al momento de ver su expresión lo ame aun mas, paso de un asombro a una felicidad a la de una preocupación profunda la verdad, lo comprendo como no hacerlo ni el, ni yo, sabemos que pueda pasar al bebé y/o a mi

_¡¡¡Cuando la SS se entero Chappy!!!!! _Fue caótico es a es la palaba mas apropiada, el primero en venir a verme fue Renji, y se lo agradezco pues el nos puso al tanto de lo que pasaba allá, por un mecanismo "X" los supervisores del mundo real se dieron cuenta de la alteración de mi reatsu, por que por extraño que parezca el bebe me absorbe bastante, el nos dijo que todos ya sabían y que el comandante capitán estaba molesto, por lo que tuve que regresar con Ichigo a SS para saber que decisión tomaban aunque yo sabia que Ichigo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si querían hacer algo en contra de nosotros y por su puesto no permitiría que nos separarán, yo le dije que las cosas iban a estar bien pero ¡¡¡nunca me hace caso!!!. Entonces me ahí, calmando al Idiota, apuesto a que si no lo hago hubiera hecho una barbaridad, pero sucedió algo que no nos esperamos mi Nii-sama abogo por nosotros ante el capitán

Siempre por alguna razón logro que el haga por mi lo único odia hacer… _romper las reglas, _detesto tener que causarle problemas pero, le agradezco que lo haya hecho porque nos dejaron ir "vivos" con la única regla de que nos quedáramos en SS mientras nacía nuestro hijo así que no tuvimos problemas con eso

Sabes fue muy graciosa la cara de Nii-sama cuando acepto que Ichigo se quedara en la misión de los Kuchiki, bueno esta bien no fue tanto su expresión sabes que el no es así Chappy, pero se notaba que estaba muy molesto con que se quedara pero, por mi no dijo nada, lo quiero mucho

Hay veces en las que me siento muy débil, y son esas ocasiones en las que me alegro haber regresado, porque la capitana Unohana me atiende, y calma a Ichigo que es un exagerado se preocupa demasiado y aunque le digo que no lo haga, nunca me hace caso, _¡¡¡pero nunca lo hace!!!_ asi que, no me debería de sorprender

Pero ahora me siento bien y _¡¡¡no me cree!!! ¡¡¡O bien me cree pero me ignora y quiere hacer lo que él quiere!!!, ¡¡¡como me hace enojar!!! _y me tiene encerrada aquí en su cuarto, tu dirás Chappy ¿¿¿como en su cuarto no estaban en la SS???, bueno es que con todo el alboroto que causo la noticia, no, nos dio tiempo de decirle a su familia, así que pedimos permiso de regresar, pobres de seguro estuvieron muy preocupados hace meses que no lo ven y solo nos fuimos de la nada y ahora regresar con esto

Ya quiero saber lo que piensan, la verdad estoy nerviosa, bueno no tanto como cuando se lo confirmamos a Nii-sama pero aun así, no se lo que vayan a decir

Ichigo a acaba de bajar a decirles que acabamos de llegar y que no se preocupen que no nos, paso nada malo, y les va a decir que vengan a verme a su cuarto por que según él, _¡¡¡no quiere que me mueva de aquí!!! ¡¡¡PARANOICO!!!_

Chappy te dejo lo _¡¡¡oigo subir!!! ¡¡¡Que nervios!!!_

* * *

Gracias por darse el tiempo para leer mi pequeña historia

Review??? Por Favor!!!!


End file.
